


New Hope, New Life

by Katielea2015



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Flowers, History, Motorcycles, Poor Life, Rich Life, Ruins, Waitress - Freeform, Young Love, Young Solas, mechanic AU, old and new, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katielea2015/pseuds/Katielea2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small town of New Hope, everyone causally goes about their life in plain fashion. There is hardly any excitement. It is a busy little town year round, always catering to the old money families living on the banks of the beautiful Artemus River. To the handful of residents and workers who aren't over 30, New Hope is only good for big tips. Everything was going smoothly... That is until Aylin Lavellan showed up. She unwillingly sparks a movement in New Hope that takes the town to new heights. Maybe she can live a normal life there, that is, if she doesn't fall for the towns troublemaker first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first chapter is complete and kind of short. I will update as fast as I can. I hope you like it!

"New Hope"

"Welcome to New Hope, town of new beginnings."

I blinked a few times at the sign in my headlights. If only my situation was as welcoming as that sign. 

"Damn car.." 

I kicked the front bumper hoping my mind would suddenly know how to repair a 1997 Honda Civic. It didn't. I saw the smoke before I even opened the hood but wasn't deterred. Lifting the hood, I immediately despised the decision. Smoke quickly floated upward into my face. I jumped back, coughing and hacking up fumes, probably deadly, from my lungs. 

"Oh come on! That's just not fair." 

Staggering around, partially blinded, my back hit the sign. I slumped to the ground in defeat. 

"Go out and live on your own they said," I put my head against the sign, "it will be fun they said" A subtle breeze whisped past me, caressing the back of my neck. I sat there for a while, no idea what to do or where to go. After a while, the trees began to respond to the blowing wind, shanking the green leaves in a subtle chorus. It was a warm night, the stars were slightly visible in the sky through breaks in the trees. I had never been one afraid of the dark because I always knew there would always be lights in the sky. After a while my eyes grew heavy and I dozed off. 

\-------------

The sound of a branch snapping woke me from my light sleep. I leaped up from my spot and squinted, my eyes not adjusted to the morning yet.

"If I were you, I wouldn't just go laying around wherever I please."

I spun around toward the road. There was no one around, no one to take ownership of that voice. My heart began to pound in my chest. 

"Who's there?" 

There was another branch snap. I scurried back into my car. I could see now, the sun was just barely risen through the trees. Two more snaps. I locked the doors, rolled up the windows, and shrunk into my seat.

"If only this damn car would start!" 

I slammed my hand into the horn on the steering wheel. The horn yelped in protest, but the horn wasn't the only one. There was a loud smack against the underside of the hood. A hand rose and fell behind the mask of the hood. I screamed.

"I WANT TO GO HOME." 

I was wailing now. Yes, a 24 year old, sitting in a broken down car, bawling her eyes out, it is quite pitiful. There was a mumbling coming from the front of the car but I refused to look again. I sat in my front seat, knees against my chest, hands over my ears, trying desperately to understand why I was forced into this situation. After a while, everything was silent. I gently shifted in my seat and set my legs back onto the floor, my hands still over my ears. Slowly I opened my eyes, the sun brighter now, but still not completely up. That's when I finally saw it. 

"Oh shit."

I fumbled to unlock the car door, my fingers suddenly unable to work correctly. Finally, I flipped the switch and threw myself out of the car. My legs were numb from my previous position, but I could care less. There, laying on the ground in front of the open hood was a man, not much older then me, with long dreads cascading down the top of his head (the underside shaved), now splayed among the grass and dead leaves. His skin was tan and he looked peaceful in his sleep. I snapped back into reality. 

"What do I do? Do I move him? Put him in the car? What if he's dead? I don't know how to deal with a dead body. Maybe I can ask Siri..." 

I trailed off when I heard a slight groan escape his oddly chiseled, full lips. Who is this guy and why does he look like something out of a Calvin Klein magazine? 

"Focus idiot." 

I nudged his shoulder. There was no response. I tried a little harder but all I got was another slight groan.

"You've got to be kidding me who is this..."

That's when I saw it. I don't know how I didn't see it before. I smacked the palm of my hand against my fore head repeatedly. 

"You are a mechanic?!"

I looked at his uniform, a last name scribbled on the tag that was sewn into the shirt. 

"Fen' Harel?"

In a flash, he sprung up from the spot he was in, dreads swinging behind him, still full of debris. He opened his eyes, looked at me, at the car, and back to me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" 

I shuddered at his tone. He was angry, for good reason. I scooted back a little from him. His cool blue eyes boring holes in me. He tried to stand but lost his balance in the process, clattering to the ground. 

"Ouch..."

He grabbed the back of his head in pain. There was a large gash, dripping with blood. I felt my stomach in my throat. I hurt him. That's why he's mad. I fumbled back to my car and grabbed my old Journey t shirt from my bag. 

"Here. Use this. Put pressure..."

He snatched it out of my hand and pressed it to his scalp. 

"This is what I get for trying to be nice every now and then." 

He stood again. The shirt was beyond soiled by then.

"Uh. Is there a hospital around here because you definitely need a doctor."

He glanced at me sideways. Even his eye leashes were long, what the hell.

"I'll wash this and get it back to you."

My face must have done all the asking because he didn't give me the time to ask how he knew where I lived, or was going for that matter.

"You're the one moving into the florists old house right?"

I tried to shake off the creepy vibes he was giving off but I couldn't help getting chills. Goosebumps raced across my skin. 

"Y-yes. I just got into town last night and my car..."

He cut me off with a raised hand.

"Your car is old. You know this but you don't want to get a new one because you just got out of college and you have to pay off loans. Your lack of money also constitutes you buying the shadiest house in town. You came to this town because your mother preached about how perfect it was when starting out on your own."

I felt my face definitely contort this time. 

"How the hell did you know all of that you creepy ass stalker?"

He smirked but didn't answer. Instead he turned away and started to walk toward town. 

"New Hope is right over this hill here. Almost everyone in town heard your tantrum last night. I fixed your car for now, but you might want to bring it into the shop when you get a job so you can pay me back. My name is Solas, Solas Fen'Harel." 

My stomach lurched.

"Aylin Lavellan. You still haven't answered my question."

He chuckled but it was too far away to hear. The movement of his shoulders gave it away. I didn't realize it at the time of our conversation, but his gash had completely healed.


	2. Vines of Wisteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post but being a senior, my school year is ending and my life is horribly busy. Don't give up on this story!

"I think that's about it. The keys to the house are on the kitchen counter!"

Wow that lady is gorgeous. Tall and curvy with dark hair and tan skin, maybe too tan, Spanish I'm guessing. 

"I work right next to the clothing shop in town. Come find me if you have any more questions! Oh I completely forgot to mention, my name is Josephine."

I snapped back to reality, realizing she was finished showing me the house. It was small, a perfect size for me. The best part about the house was the beautiful garden patio the florist left behind. It was small as well, boasting a simple bench swing and tea table and matching chair. The flowers were what did it. Vibrant colors surrounded me when I stepped outside. Roses of every shade, bleeding heart bushes, small window boxes of petunias, huge hibiscus plants, but what hung above on the lattice was what brought a tear to my eye. Wisteria vines. The long purple flower bundles hung freely above the entire patio, covering it in a cool shadow. 

"Ah yes, the patio. The house doesn't sell as well in the winter but come spring, anyone would buy this beauty."

I jumped at her sudden presence. She chuckled heartily,

"Trust me, I wouldn't do that to the daughter of Christy Lavellan. Now, I left a calendar of all the local events on the fridge, complementary of course. It would be good for you to get out and meet everyone some time!"

The though of interacting with people other than the ones on TV made me want to cry. She showed herself out with a swift but subtle slam of the door, leaving me alone in the awkward silence. I smacked my hands on my hips,

"Well shit, what do I do now?"

I ventured into my kitchen and fixed up a cheap cup of Lipton tea, warm of course, and took it back outside. The aroma of tea and flowers greeted my nose heartily, this place was my own now. It was quiet and peaceful, the warm tea hugging the back of my throat nicely. Behind the house was an elegant view of the Kelby River, it's rushing waters looking crisp and cool. Apparently, there is a small dock which came with the house, I will have to find it later. The breeze was cool on my face as I rocked back and forth gently on the swing. Slowly I began to doze off, allowing my dreams to take over.

\-------------------------------

There is fire. Fire everywhere. All around me. I can't see where I am. I try to scream out but nothing comes out. I could hear a faint voice in the darkness, it is full of fear. I have to keep crawling, moving, breathing. There is no air, just smoke. I crawl until my head smacks into a wall. I lift up my hands to find a way out. There is a window but it is locked, from the outside. I bang on the window repeatedly, unable to yell. There are eyes. Two bright blue eyes. Staring at me, full of anger, then full of fear. The emotion in them switches back and forth. My hands drag down the window. Theirs do too. I cannot reach them. Suddenly, there is a rumbling overhead. I see things falling all around me. I look up and see a man, his eyes full of hate. A smirk glowing as bright as his eyes. Another rumble, tears are streaming down my ashy cheeks. The man above me fades to darkness as I hear his raspy voice echo throughout the room,

"Like father, like daughter."

Multiple loud crashes thrust me out of my nightmare. I awoke to a nightmare. I was soaked in rain, thunder and lightning cracked overhead. I launched from the spot I was in and ran for the door, knocking my good tea cup to the ground. It shattered everywhere but I left it to the rages of the storm. I hate storms. Ever since I was a child. Ever since my father... I slammed the patio door behind me and slumped to the floor. My chest heaved with every breath I took, tears still freshly streaming down my face from my nightmare. Another loud crash echoed over head, lightning filling the room with blinding light. I jumped at the sight and ran to my upstairs bathroom, grabbing a pillow and blanket on the way. I was still soaked by the time I got upstairs, opting to strip out of my wet t shirt and jeans and climb into the tub/makeshift bed for the night in just my underwear. I curled up and stretched the blanket over my head, hoping for a slight damper for he noise. I laid there all night, cramped and uncomfortable in the tub. There was no break from the storm until the sun began to rise in the sky. I haven't slept in a proper bed since I left my mothers house. After things started to calm down and slight rumbles echoed in the distance, I stumbled out of my tub into my room. I left the still wet blanket and pillow on the floor and creaked into the warm fresh sheets. The room was still empty and didn't feel homey at all, but I was too exhausted to care. Upon closing my eyes, I finally got the sleep I needed. No nightmares, just a rumbling stomach.

\-----------------------------

I awoke at around 5:30pm to the sound of someone putting mail in the door. I laid still for a while until the sounds stopped and the car that was audibly running drive away. Maybe it wasn't a car, it was too loud. Probably a motorcycle. Why would a motorcycle be at my door...

"That mechanic."

I stumbled out of bed a little too excitedly, perfectly aware of the fact that I did want to see him again, unsure why. In a quirky walk-run, I scrambled down the thin, steep excuse of a staircase into the foyer below. Just as I reached to turn the door knob, the house phone rang. I glanced out the front windows looking for him but he was already gone. The ringing of the phone continued and I dashed to pick it up. The voice on the other end was less than welcoming.

"Hello? Aylin? Are you alive? You haven't called yet. It's been 2 days."

I sighed audibly and tried not to make my response as annoyed as I felt.

"I'm doing good! The house is beautiful and cozy. Not to mention the storms they have here, they are insane."

She seemed impatient,

"Darling, you need to get over those. You are an adult now. Did you find a job yet? Meet any friends? You were never good at that really so I'm not expecting..."

I cut her off, furious at her ramblings.

"I did actually. A guy. He rides motorcycles. And you can't just get over a phobia mother. I'll find a job soon that way you don't have to deal with me much longer."

It was silent on the other end for a while. Then she finally spoke up after letting her own frustrated sigh escape into the receiver,

"Honey, you know I love you. I'm your mom. I'm just worried with you off on your own like this. And you met a guy? Is he a nice guy? A gentleman? You deserve a gentleman..."

She continued rambling for the next 30 minutes and I only responded with one word answers. She finally calmed down and ended the conversation with,

"I love you. Be safe and call me again soon!"

When the phone finally clicked, I hung up my end and trotted back to the door, snatching the envelope off the floor. On the front written in fancy cursive was "Aylin". Feverishly I opened it, trying not to rip the contents inside. Finally braking through the envelope, I pulled the folded paper out and skimmed it before realizing the true nature of the letter... 

"Ms. Lavellan, for the services you received the other day you owe me a total of $1,500. This total must be paid before the 12th of May or else your car will be towed. P.s. The sheriff in town is a good friend of mine so I believe he will understand my cause. Thank you, Solas."

I stared at the paper for a while trying to hold back my exasperated chuckle,

"Well I'll be damned."

My heart, which once felt as if it were in my throat, now sank. I hardly knew him but I was hoping for something from him. It was stupid but I had always been a hopeless romantic. On top of all of that, I have to find a job to pay this bill and my rent. It is April 28th so I hardly had any time. Slowly panic started to sink in. 

"I have to find a job in this small town? This is going to be impossible." 

My bare feet felt cold on the floor. I padded into the kitchen, stumbling to make a warm cup of tea again. Any thing to calm my nerves will help right now. As it was being brewed, I wracked my brain for any idea of a job I could do. I hadn't had one before and everything was handed to me on a silver platter by my father. I picked up the mug once the tea was finished and I walked back outside to the patio, all the flowers still intact and blooming. After sitting for a solid half an hour, I came to a consensus that I have to go into town and look for any places hiring. Though I have a hard time introducing myself to people, I was excited to get my own job. In no time, I scuttled back inside, dropped my mug in the sink to be washed later, and climbed the stairs toward my room. I dug through my luggage until I found a suitable outfit for a first impression and laid it out on the bed to await me after I got out of the shower. After singing about 5 songs in the shower, I climbed out and threw the outfit on. A simple white, lacy dress for the warm day, mint green wedges, and a matching green headband. I let my brown hair wave naturally down my back. I never thought I would be able to look this cute in my life since my wardrobe consists of band t-shirts and jeans, but then again, my mother chose this outfit. I stared in the mirror a little longer, dwelling on how bright my green eyes looked. Maybe a little too bright, like they were glowing. I shrugged and assumed it was the lighting in the room. 

"I can't worry about anything other than getting a job right now." 

I snatched up my Legend of Zelda purse hanging in the foyer and trotted out the door. The sun was bright and warm and for once in my life, I was doing something for myself, and it felt amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I will start to introduce all the other characters. I hope you are looking forward to seeing who all makes tger appearance! It's gonna get juicy...


	3. Sell Me Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost as the chapter title states...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything you once expected just did a complete 180. I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to post. I finally understand how hard this can be. Anyway, enjoy!

The walk into town took less than 10 minutes. It was nice, the breeze from earlier swept through the trees that surrounded the road and lifted my hair from my shoulders slightly. The first shop that I came to was and old bookstore. Inside, all the lights were off, so I assumed it was closed and kept going. A couple of blocks down, the town started to get busier and the crowds grew. It was a Friday after all, so I didn't expect anything less. I swerved through groups of people trying to see the stores that they consumed, looking for any and all "hiring" signs. After passing the third clothing and souvineer store, I casually strolled into the smallest, less populated one. Upon entering, I realized why it wasn't as busy. Instead of the classic keychain and t shirt market, this store catered to the locals, the wealthy. Racks upon racks of dresses and clothing you would see people at a country club wear, lined the walls. The store was split down the middle with one side for women and the other for men. It was a beautiful store, lights illuminated outfits hanging on the walls and pieces of jewelry or ties depending on the side. The walls were a gorgeous, warm, cinnamon brown which complimented the chestnut wooden floor and counter, giving the store and overall coziness. The door eventually slid closed behind me signaling a chime that I must have missed when I walked in. The chime administered a woman's lofty voice from the back of the store,

"Welcome! I will be with you in a moment."

I responded with a feeble "okay" and started sifting through the racks looking at the clothing. It was nothing I would wear myself, but it was nice and I wouldn't mind trying it some day.

"That would look beautiful on you."

I jumped. What's it with the people in this town sneaking up on me? She chuckled and lifted the dress off the rack,

"Let's go try this on you, come with me." 

The woman took my hand and tugged gently me toward the back of the store to where the fitting rooms were. This woman was taller than me and rather slender, with beautiful red hair that fell just above her shoulders. She glanced back at me and started to throw questions in the air to keep conversation,

"Its very nice to meet you, my name is Leliana. You are new to town right? I have a few sources that say you moved into the old florists house down the road right? Beautiful house that is..."

I zoned out on what she was saying when I noticed a man across the store. He was straightening up the men's section. The first thing I noticed on him was his mustache. Cheesy on anyone else but perfect on him. It curled at the sides and looked like something a French man would have while eating a croissant. I giggled a little at the thought and he must have noticed because he gave me a nasty look and a "tch." I refocused on Leliana who picked up another outfit while I was zoning out. Before I could object to any trying on of clothes, she handed me a long black dress with a keyhole back and green Swarovski crystals adorning the see-through lace waist. I stared in awe at the beauty of the dress. She also snuck in a two piece, cream colored lace crop top and red skirt combo before shutting the changing room door on me. She was so sly, no wonder she can keep such an expensive store up and running, she was an animal at sales.

"Speaking of expensive."

I glanced down at the tag and cringed. The dress alone made me feel sick but add in the two piece outfit and I would've had to sell my soul to pay off the debt that cost would leave me in.

"Three thousand, eight hundred dollars?" 

My voice must have been loud enough to alert Leliana outside,

"Everything okay in there? Let me know when you need help with the zipper."

I picked up the dress as if it were made of glass and put it on just as carefully. I sighed and called out to Leliana for help. She came in and zipped it until it stopped at the small of my back and hooked the two parts at the top that kept the sleeves perfectly capped. She chuckled slightly behind me,

"For such a nice girl, I would have never expected such bodily art." 

My face flushed as I remembered my rebellious phase with my mother resulting in a tattoo running the length of my spine. It was a watercolor tattoo of a black dragon, glowing green, I wouldn't settle for anything less. I even used her credit card, it's not like she couldn't afford it with her CEO job. That plus the lack of her presence when I was a child made for a constantly feuding household. When my father found out about it he scolded me in front of her, but later that night he told me the tattoo artist did a good job. I guess that was his way of saying he was okay with it. Unlike my mother, my father was always there for me. He was a scientist at the nearby state college who worked on genetics. Of course, he was always just as busy as my mother but at least when he had free time he would spend it with me and not colleagues at a bar like my mother. He would always tell me what he was working on, except for his last project. He said it was top secret so I never asked him about it.

"I didn't mean to pry. We all have a little bit of ink. Dorian over there has quiet the sleeve under that button down he's wearing." 

She seemed frantic, as if she was about to lose me as a customer. I couldn't help but let out an exasperated laugh,

"No your fine. I am proud of my tattoo and this dress. It absolutely gorgeous. Unfortunately I have no place I could wear it, or the money to buy it with."

Leliana froze. Her stare looking just past me into the mirror,

"What if I gave it to you for free?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and laughed,

"What?"

She hesitated for a second,

"There is a Gala at the HollyHedge Estate across the river. I understand I hardly know you but I have never seen anyone in this whole town fit this dress so beautifully. I want to showcase my clothing, we are a dying boutique. I have two tickets, bring your boyfriend, just please do this for me." 

I stared at her through the mirror my mouth gaping,

"I-I don't know what to say. This is such an expensive dress, what if I get something on it or rip it? 

Dorian appeared in the doorway and leaned against it, crossing his arms,

"That's just it, don't."

He chuckled and walked away all suave, like he was successful with such a request before. I scowled at him trying to hold back my anger,

"I came in here to find a job not pretend I'm rich, because I'm not. I just moved into the old florists house, in which half was paid for by my mother. I'm supposed to find a job and pay her back..."

Before I could finish Leliana cut me off,

"And you will be!"

I spun around,

"What?"

Dorian followed suit,

"What? You didn't pay me?"

Leliana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Look, I own a failing store. I need a reboot to the clientele. She is what I need. She is going to be the savior to this store. Just look at her, she's beautiful! And those eyes..." 

That remark made me burst out in laughter. Me, beautiful? Seriously what is going on? Is this one of those pranked shows? 

"So I have to just wear these clothes places and you'll pay me? Seriously?"

Leliana laughed,

"If you can bring customers to this store, I will pay you. But this is a one time thing, so don't get your hopes up. If you want a real job, bring in customers and I will hire you here. If not, have fun waitressing for Bull or arranging flowers for Cole. Are we agreed?"

I turned toward the mirror again, admiring the dress and its beauty. My smile widened, 

"I'll do it."

I shook Leliana's hand and hurried out of the gown, trying not to dirty it before I was to wear it. When I was back in my clothing, I stepped from the dressing room and headed toward the counter where Leliana awaited. As I was striding, I felt a tinge of uneasiness and stopped in my tracks. I was beside the window at the front of the store. I glanced outside to the crowds of people now shuffling to their dinner reservations, but there was one man who wasn't moving. As the crowds shuffled around him, he kept a steady eye on the store. Dorian was straightening the shoe section up which was right by the window,

"Hey Dorian, who is that man staring across the street?"

He turned his head to look and rolled his eyes, 

"You're probably seeing things. I don't see anyone. What's the. After? Seeing too much green?"

He chuckled and shuffled away to fix some more ties, I'm guessing, leaving me to ponder about the man and the lack of him across the street. Before I could look around and try to find him, Leliana called for me to meet her at the front,

"Here is the dress. The gala is on the 2nd of May. I put some accessories in that bag hanging from behind the hanger to wear as well. Remember, you are selling my store so act like you own the place, not work in it. There is a spa down the road that I will try and get you an appointment to. Though it is last minute, I have a few connections. I will call you tonight with information on that. Oh, here is the extra ticket, for your boyfriend."

I took the tickets and the paper with her number on it,

"I don't have a boyfriend..."

She stared blankly again, just past me,

"Then I suggest you find someone because every great gown deserves accompaniment."

I sighed and nodded, taking the dress in my hand. The walk home will be more tiring from standing this whole time. Not to mention creepy because of that man. Hopefully it was just my imagination.


	4. Failed Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reintroduction of Solassss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im glad you kept reading after that not-so-realistic chapter. Thank you for giving me a chance.

I opened the door and stepped outside onto the sidewalk. The crowds had dissipated and all the food joints were littered with people.It was half passed five so everyone must have gotten to their dinner reservations. I passed by a rather nice eatery on the way back toward my house. It was a tavern of sorts with a very rustic feel, outdoor seating, and a watermill adorning the open side of the building. Just for show of course. The dress started to weigh down my arms so I heaved it up over my head and walked like that for a while. Things were going okay until I heard it, that voice. One so hard to forget,

"Solas."

It was a slight laugh but a nice one. It was a laugh that carries through a crowd without being too obnoxious. I turned and eyed the Tavern's crowd. There sitting closer to the road was the oh so familiar dreadlocked head. It was odd to see him in something different than his work clothes. He looked down to earth and natural, wearing a tighter fitting t-shirt beneath a flannel with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark jeans over his work boots. He was attractive and for once, not just a stubborn grouch. He must have noticed me staring because he turned his head from the girl sitting across from him and locked eyes with me. I didn't quite know what to do so I teetered a little on my heels before turning to leave. Before I could, he was already down the stairs from the restaurant and grabbing my shoulder,

"Hey you. Did you get my letter? You owe me money and I won't let it go. And what the hell is that in your hand?

I felt my face get red. I couldn't show him any emotions about the excitement of the mornings "letter drop off fiasco" so I simply nodded and tried to avoid eye contact. I started to walk away but didn't get far,

"Whoa. I'm not done with you. When am I going to get that money? I've got bills to pay too..."

He kept rambling and asking me questions. The dress was getting heavy and my legs were sore. I had a long walk home and his persistence annoyed me, not matter how good he looked. That's when I turned and exploded,

"Look ill get your damn money soon! I have until the 16th right? For fucks sake, this town doesn't let up does it!? First you, then this damn dress and some fucking Gala. Now I have to find a date or I will be in even more debt!"

I simmered slightly after I was finished yelling. It was nice to let off a little steam every now and then. I smiled to myself about the quick witted add in of the Gala date situation. It works in the movies all the time! The girl makes it obvious and the guy quickly falls into the trap...

"Well good luck with that."

Solas turned to walk back into the tavern. I was totally defeated and at a loss of a comeback to draw his attention to me. I watched as he climbed the stairs and resumed his dinner with the girl. She was pretty too. Short blonde hair and freckles all over her face, damn are all the girls here pretty? It must be in the water. I need to find that dock and go swimming soon. I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes,

"Well that didn't go as planned. Good job, Aylin."

I once again resumed my trip back home, day dreaming about taking a warm bath when the sky started to churn with nasty grey clouds,

"Please let this be a joke. Not now. Anything but right now."

I scrambled down the sidewalk, hastening my steps. It didn't take long for the sky's to open up. One second it was warm and sunny and the next, I was trapped under a bus stop waiting area. Seriously, of all the sketchy things to happen. I knew I should have taken my car into town. If only I was actually good at parallel parking, then I could park anywhere because that's the only parking this town has. 

\------------------------------

The rain fell at a steady pace, causing me to daydream and not realize how much time actually went by. I dug through my purse to find my cell and check the time,

"8:45pm."

My day went from pretty fairytale, too-good-to-be-true, moment to being stranded at a bus stop in the chilly rain. It was almost summer, but the rain was still cold. I leaned up against the crook of the shack the towns people deemed be the only bus stop in town. I haven't even seen a bus come by. A single light flickered on across the street leaving an eerie glow on the stop and its surrounding buildings, or lack there of. It was on the outside of town, so I didn't expect anything less than creepy. A sudden rumble in the distance made me straighten up,

"What the fuck? They weren't calling for storms!"

I drew my feet up close to me, heels long disposed of, and sat cradling my head on my arms. It was getting colder too. The rain must have cooled the air a little, making me miserable and without a jacket. A few blocks away, I saw a young couple stumble through the rain to their car and kiss in the lamplight,

"Cliche ass holes."

I buried my head deeper in my arms and sighed, unaware that I had company. It wasn't a welcome company either. Across the street, under the lamp, was the man from earlier. He assumed the same position of unwavering and ready to fight. I tensed up, fear running through my veins. I knew something was wrong. No one just stands there in the rain unless they are secretly plotting to kill. I fished around in my purse for the old can of pepper spray I had from college. When I took it out, I realized the cap was clogged,

"Piece of shit."

I scrambled to grab my phone and call someone, anyone I knew in this town who could help. Upon dialing, the only thing that came back was static. I looked back up and noticed something even scarier on the man: his right eye was glowing red,

"Alright. That's not natural!" 

I looked around trying to find anything that I could use to defend myself. A few steps away from the shack was a piece of rebar sticking out of a garden. I lunged forward and wrapped my hand around the piece of metal. When I turned back around, the man was right there. He latched onto my wrist and held the rebar above my head,

"SHOW ME DAMMIT. I NEED RESULTS." 

The crazed man shook the piece of metal from my hand and it fell to the ground with a large "clang". I froze in fear. I was not about to have this asshole kill me. Not tonight. I used my legs and kneed him in the crotch. He stumbled back after releasing a howl of pain,

"YOU BITCH."

By the time he got his bearings, I had already taken my stuff and ran. I had no clue where I was going and the rain had started to pick up. I couldn't see street signs and the dress felt heavier than before. I was struggling to keep going when I collided with a person. I screamed and fell back, scrambling away on my hands and knees. The person had a coat on and I couldn't see their face, I thought I was done for. The person turned and all I saw was an ominous glow. Like the strange man, this persons eyes glowed as well, only this time they were blue. The person bent over and put their hands on their knees,

"What the fuck. Would you watch where you are going?"

I stared at the man. I knew that voice from anywhere. It was still relatively new, but harder to forget. A streetlight illuminated somewhere close by and I finally saw his face. It was Solas. I relaxed a little and rose to hug him,

"Please you have to help me. There is a man following me, he has glowing red eyes. I was at the bus stop..."

Solas cut me off,

"Are you a fucking idiot? It's pouring and you are spouting some nonsense storybook bullshit? Look, we need to get you inside. It's almost 10pm, there are bad storms coming, and you are soaked to the bone. He took off his jacket and put it over my head. With the dress in tow, he shuffled me into the Tavern from before. I looked back toward the bus stop. There was no one there and the piece of rebar laid ominously on the sidewalk, right next to my forgotten heels.


	5. Fears and Oddities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy cliché Solavellan <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than most. Enjoy!

The inside of the tavern was just as rustic as it was on the outside. Wooden tables, with matching chairs stacked on top, were placed selectively around the room. The walls were a brick color and the floors a lighter wood color than the chairs. Along the right wall was a bar, beer tap's lined the wall and glasses were stacked perfectly behind them. It was obviously a well put together place but I couldn't observe much more. Solas shuffled me into a back room, up two flights of stairs to a door,

"Above the Tavern is my place. You aren't the first girl I've taken up here so don't feel special."

I realized by now that I was shaking like a leaf, both from the cold and the encounter, so I didn't care about his snarky remarks. He pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, pushing me inside. Before he closed the door, he took one quick glance down the stairs. It was empty so he closed and locked the door again,

"Normally, Bull would be here breathing down my neck about rent. You got lucky tonight."

My teeth chattered,

"There is nothing lucky about this night. I am exhausted, this super expensive dress is soaked, there is a man out there trying to kill me, and you don't believe any of it. How can this be lucky?"

Solas shrugged and walked into the next room. I stayed by the door trying to warm myself with my hands. A mirror hung on the wall next to where I was standing and I couldn't help but want to die after seeing the reflection. There was a girl, completely unrecognizable, her hair was tangled and stuck to her face. Makeup was smudged and streaking down her cheeks giving her raccoon eyes. It took me a moment to register it was me, even if I didn't want to. No wonder Solas was detected about bringing me in, I look like a mess. Solas came back into the room carrying a folded towel and change of clothes,

"Come on, I'll let you use my shower, but this adds on to the debt."

I don't say a word and simply follow him to a small bathroom with a shower that looked like it hadn't been remodeled since the 70's,

"The hot and the cold dials are reversed."

He set the clothes on the sink and turned to leave,

"Oh and, nice dress."

I look down at the sorry excuse of an outfit I had left. It was torn in some places, but nothing a simple thread and needle couldn't fix. But I doubt he was talking about the holes. For a rather busty girl, not wearing a bra today was the worst idea I've had in a while,

"ASS."

I slammed the door on him and locked it. I was in this mans house, taking a shower, wearing his clothes. I felt bad for me yelling at him and for me being in this situation. I'll leave when my clothes dry and the rain stops. That's all I have to get through. Solas' voice echoed through the door,

"You might want to hurry before those storms get here."

My stomach lurched. I completely forgot about the storms. I stripped my clothes off and climbed into the warming water. The stream of water felt nice running down my back. It warmed me right away. I stood there for a while until a rumble of thunder snapped me back to reality. Shuffling around, I grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo and did a quick once over. When I was finished, the rumbles grew stronger and my stomach sank further,

"I have no where to hide here. I have to play it cool."

As soon as I said that, a crash of thunder rang through the thin walls of the apartment. The sudden shock made me jump and knock over a few shampoo bottles, administering a response from Solas,

"You aren't going to die in there are you?"

He laughed. I started to pick the bottles up and responded to myself under my breath,

"Most likely."

A less initial rumble grew in the distance as I turned off the water and reached for my towel. I stepped out onto the cold linoleum floor and wrapped the towel around me. I threw the supplied t-shirt on and pair of loose grey sweatpants as well. The t-shirt had faded lettering for an old baseball team on it,

"Solas played baseball?"

I could see it. I imagined him in the tight baseball pants and laughed,

"Wish I could have seen that!"

More thunder rang out. This time the lights flickered but stayed on. My hands started to shake again. I had to talk myself through braiding my hair so it wouldn't look too bad. I missed a few of my bangs but I liked the way it framed my face so I left them. When I emerged from the bathroom, Solas was lighting the stove. I walked over, arms crossed over my chest,

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. Instead he reached up and placed his hand on my forehead. My face turned bright red. I tried to avert my eyes from his face but I kept glancing up. He was handsome. His face was so chiseled and his cheekbones could cut me, if his eyes didn't do that first. Just as I mentioned eyes, I realized his eyes were, in fact, glowing blue. I stuttered,

"Uh, Solas, your eyes! They were glowing!"

His hand shot off of my forehead, pushing me back a little,

"What the hell are you muttering now?"

I steadied myself and looked again,

"Your eyes were..."

They were a regular bright blue again. I took a deep breath and placed the palms of my hands over my eyes,

"Listen I'm not crazy, I seriously just saw it."

I removed my hands and walked over to the couch. Solas continued his duty at the stove in silence. I sat down and brought my legs to my chest,

"What are you doing?"

He stopped for a second but continued,

"Something's telling me you haven't eaten all day. Though it's not much, I figured a bowl of ramen noodles should suffice. Plus it felt as if you had a fever coming on."

I sat there listening to the rain hit the ceiling. Rain I could deal with it's the lightning and thunder that I... Another crash of thunder rattled the house. My body naturally dove down in defense, my hands covering my ears from the sound. My body started shaking again. I laid there, in the fetal position, shaking and trying hard not to cry. The last thing I wanted was for Solas to have another thing on me. Suddenly I felt something soft cover me,

"What the?"

I opened my eyes and glanced up. Solas turned back to the kitchen,

"The blanket will help muffle the sound. I don't want to hear you sniveling all night."

I froze. All night? I'm staying all night? I sat up quickly,

"All night? The storms are supposed to be over at 12:00!"

Solas chuckled and shook his head,

"Check the time."

I looked around the room and until I found the clock. 12:47pm. You've got to be kidding me. I sank back down onto the couch and sighed, another rumble reminding me of the storm. I looked over at Solas in disbelief. He was reaching up to grab bowls and I got a peak at the taught muscles under his shirt. It was the same one from earlier but the flannel was gone and his jeans turned into a pair of plaid boxers. I hadnt realised he changed but now that I knew, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I snapped back into reality quickly and watched him as he pulled down two bowls and began to pour the soup,

"I checked the weather when you were in the shower. More storms are coming up from the south and are going to be worse than the ones we have now. They are moving fast so they should be here around 2am and out before 11am."

I cringed. I had a spa appointment tomorrow. Since I didn't make it home, I missed the call from Lelianna. I lept up and grabbed my purse, the contents were slightly wet but my phone was dry. I checked to see if I had any missed calls or messages. I missed some from my mother but there were no new calls. Messages on the other hand, were full of new messages. There was a couple messages from my friends from college that I try not to aquaint myself with anymore, but a little further down there was a new number. I opened it and read the message to myself,

"Hey Aylin. I got your number from Josephine. I pulled some strings and got you an appointment at 2pm. Is the dress okay? It's pouring. That dress better be dry. Find a date yet? No date, no go. Got it? Text me back when you get to the spa. Xoxo - Leliana."

I sighed and my heart sank. I still didn't have a date and the dress is probably soaking wet. Solas walked over to the couch and set the bowls on the coffee table. He sat down and I followed suit. When I opened my mouth to tell him my dilemma, he held up my bowl,

"Eat first, then talk."

I tried being polite with my eating but once I started, I couldn't stop. I slurped down noodle after noodle. It was so delicious. I ate so many in college that once I got home I stopped. I forgot how good they were. I knew Solas was staring but I didn't care. I was starving. When I got toward the end of the bowl, I heard a slight chuckle. As I turned to face the source of the laughter, it changed into a gut wrenching laugh. Nothing I'd ever thing would originate from such a grouchy guy. It was cute. I blushed and ducked my head, trying to hold back my own laughter. But to no avail, I burst out as well. We laughed at each other for a solid minute. He calmed down first and sat his half eaten bowl on the coffee table. I finished mine quickly and turned to face the conversation, all while staring at his bowl. He must have noticed my wandering eyes,

"You can have the rest of mine if you want. You haven't eaten in quite a while. You must be starving."

My eyebrows must have given away my suspicion. He quickly retorted,

"Er, well it seems like it because of the way you are eating. Who taught you table manners?"

His efforts were to no avail. I saw right through his attempt,

"How did you know I haven't eaten in a while. I didn't even realize it. What else do you know?

He sighed and shook his head, scrunching the bridge of his nose all the while,

"I know you haven't eaten since the McDonald's drive through you ordered on the way into town. I also know you are another victim to Leliana's paid modeling business..."

He tapped his chin with his finger and continued, his eyes glowing brighter with every piece of information,

"...she gets everyone who comes into town. They say her father used to be in the mafia, that's why she's so good at convincing people. I know you want me to go with you to the Gala because you think I am good looking and that everyone there will be snooty..."

I stopped eating and dropped my spoon in my bowl. He went even further,

"...which honestly I wouldn't doubt since the only people that go to the Gala are rich. I also know who and why that man was following you. It's a good thing you found me. He could have killed you."

He finally stopped, ending the freak show on a sour note. I slowly set his bowl down and wrapped the blanket tighter around me,

"Okay. First of all, that was weird. Second, how do you know all of this!?"

He sighed and leaned back into the couch, crossing his left leg over the right,

"It's a long story."

I tucked my legs under me and nodded. He made a pained expression and continued,

"There are many anomalies on this earth that the normal human population doesn't know about. I don't know why I'm telling you this, it's still too soon."

I raised my eyebrows,

"What do you mean?"

He sighed,

"Your father, he was researching it, because of you."

I got angry,

"What do you mean!?"

He reciprocated,

"There are people on this planet who have been known to have psychic powers. They aren't a part of fairytales either. They are people like you and me. We have abilities given to us by "The Fade". It is the reason why I am able to read the minds of people and you are able to do what you do. What do you do by the way? I know you hold the power, I could sense it. Your father knew it. His research was dedicated to you."

I shrugged and nodded him on, I needed to find out everything. He held out his hand,

"May I? I can only read through touch."

I hesitated but then took hold of his hand. It was warm, comforting. I stared at his hand for a while and then up to him. His eyes glowed bright and the expressions on his face ranged from delighted to pained. I squeezed his hand,

"What is it? What do you see?"

He blinked and snapped back to reality, breathing heavily. His jaw clenched as he snapped his hand away,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump. Your father, he was no geneticist. The place he worked, a college I believe, they found an artifact, and artifact that controls those attached to the fade. They did many experiments. Most successful until they tested it on a human. The man who attacked you. It was him. The test altered his mind into thinking you carry the answer. Who knows, you very well could but since you don't know of your powers, that will be hard to figure out."

My eyes were wide with a mix of emotions. My father, doing such experiments? To people for that matter. I wrapped the blanket around me and shivered,

"That is quite a lot to take in."

Solas stood and grabbed the bowls, walking toward the kitchen,

"Trust me, it's a lot to dish out. I'm wiped."

He threw the bowls in the sink with a clatter and rubbed the back of his neck in pain,

"I'm going to go to bed, let me know if you need..."

An explosion of thunder shook the very foundation of the building, cutting Solas off. The lights flickered again but shut off quickly after. I sat there in the darkness, fear welled up inside me. This was too much. Too much to know, too much to experience. The storm must have picked up again with the second round, rattling the room with every crash. Solas sighed from across the room,

"Just stay where you are, I'll go get a candle."

Terror filled my voice,

"No wait! You can't leave me here alone!"

I didn't get a response. Instinct kicked in and I curled up into the fetal position, blanket over my head. Tears streamed down my face, my mind thought up all the worst case scenarios that could happen. Majority of them ended with me dying at the hands of that man, begging for answers. My breath was suffocating me under the blanket. I didn't care, I was too afraid to care. I heard footsteps but couldn't place their origin. They stopped a couple feet away from me, I heard something of a mumble, then a yell,

"Aylin! Calm down its just me!"

My breathing slowed and I emerged from the blanket. There, in the corner of the room, was Solas. His face full of amazement and shock,

"I think I just figured out your power."

I didn't care. I leapt up from my spot and bolted over to him, somehow avoiding the furniture in my way. When I reached him, I grabbed onto him tightly, locking him in an embrace. He huffed out a huge breath of air,

"Strength too?"

He coughed a little until. I felt myself calm. I finally had someone who cared enough about me to not leave me. I felt his hands softly fall onto my back,

"So that's how you calm down, kind of like the Hulk."

He laughed a bit to himself and led me into the next room, leaving the candle behind,

"Just lay down and relax. No one is going to hurt you. Geeze what are you, like twelve?"

I huffed in response. I felt a bed underneath me and relaxed a little, my body still ripe with fear. Solas' hands left my side and I immediately started to freak again,

"Don't go. Please."

He chuckled a little, sighing his response,

"I guess it can't be helped."

I felt his warmth slide in behind me, he flipped more blankets on top of me and rested his arm over them,

"Just go to sleep. With you in such a state, I wouldn't leave you alone to the public. Maybe I'll join your escapade at the Gala. I get all the money you get from Lelianna though..."

I nudged his arm, hoping he would get the "shut the fuck up" memo. I uncovered my face,

"Fine fine, just go to sleep."

I felt him shift a little and after about a couple of minutes, his steady breaths were the only sound I could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything I need to improve? Like it? Let me know in the comments! Please...


End file.
